1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a sound collecting function, and to a sound output method and a sound output program.
2. Related Art
An increasing number of users with hearing loss are using mobile telephone devices. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-267877, for example, discloses a mobile telephone device that switches between: a first mode in which sound externally collected into a body is output from an earpiece; and a second mode in which sound of the other party of a telephone call is output from a receiver. The mobile telephone device can compensate for hearing loss of a user by activating the first mode.